Going Back
by greatgal
Summary: Rachel's TV show got cancelled and she doesn't know what do next. Blaine suggests something to her, Will she say "yes" to his suggestion? Find out inside! (Author's note: Sorry if there are any mistakes.)
1. Chapter 1

-GOING BACK-

"Ahhhh!"

Blaine was awoken by a sudden shout coming from their living room, he jumped out of his bed and rushed to the living room to see what happened. There he saw Rachel, sitting on a couch hands on her face.

"What's wrong Rachel?"

"They cancelled my TV show!" Rachel shouted.

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that." Blaine took a seat next to her.

"I just don't know what to do. I quitted at NYADA and I auditioned some Broadway shows but still I didn't get any part."

"Hey It's ok, maybe it's just that the TV show wasn't really your destiny and don't worry about Broadway one day you're going to get a role. You've worked so hard on 'Funny Girl' I'm sure there were producers who watched you there and one day they're going to call because you're going to fit on the role they're going to give you." Blaine smiled.

"Thanks Blaine, I really appreciate it. It helps me to feel better."

Then Rachel opened her arms to give Blaine a tight hug. Suddenly an idea came into Blaine's mind.

"You know what Rachel, I've got an idea! Why don't you go back to McKinley and bring the glee club back?" Blaine suggested after they pulled away.

"I don't know Blaine."

"I can come with you Rachel, you might need my help and we can always go back here if things aren't going work there."

Rachel thinks to consider his suggestion..

"Ok fine. Let's give it a try. But what about your NYADA?"

"Well… Maybe I can go back there next season or if they're not going to accept me again I think I'll just find some another school then."

"Sounds like a plan."

Blaine took Rachel's hand and he said; "It's official! You and I are going back to Mckinley!"


	2. Chapter 2

-Going Back-

Today is the day –Rachel thinks. As she walks through the halls of McKinley High to her now new office near the choir room. Blaine and Rachel managed to convince the former cheerios coach and now school's principal Sue Sylvester to bring the glee club back, they convinced her with the proposition to get the glee club back with their own money as they have a enough budget for the club with of course the help of the New Directions alumni.

"Okay fine. If you got the budget then glee club is back." Sue told them. Blaine and Rachel smiled to each other as they heard Sue. She also added: "If you get to win in Regionals then I'll help you to raise more funds for Nationals."

"We will give you our word Principal Sylvester." Blaine promised.

Rachel starts to settle into her new office as she heard a knock on the door.

"Miss Berry?"

"Mr. Schue!" She greeted him with a hug.

"How are you? I came by to see you! I just heard that you brought the glee club back. I'm glad that you did." Mr. Schue took a seat near Rachel's desk. Will Shuester is now the coach of Vocal Adrenaline. When New Directions disbanded a year back Will got an offer to teach Carmel High's glee club and he accepts it.

"I'm good Mr. Schue. Actually this was Blaine's idea." Rachel smiled. Speaking of, when she looked up she saw Blaine standing on the doorway smiling at them.

"Hey Mr. Schue!" Will stood up to give Blaine a hug.

"Now look at the two of you-" He looks at Blaine and at Rachel "-two of my former students who are incredibly talented is now going to run the glee club!"

"We'd like to give you a credit Mr. Schue, you've taught us a lot." Blaine said

"And because of you Mr. Schue we wouldn't be here. You're a great teacher Mr. Schue." Rachel added and she stands next to Blaine.

"You know what guys, I'm really sorry that I didn't get to save the glee club and-"

"But you tried Mr. Schue!" Rachel interrupted.

"I did."

"You don't have to apologized Mr. Schue, let us think of the brighter side that the New Directions is back!" Blaine said happily.

"Yeah and you're going to kick our butts in the show choir competitions." Mr. Schue chuckles and the 3 of them started to laugh.

"Wait, where's Kurt?" Mr. Schue asked.

"Oh, Kurt's in Paris for some fashion work." Rachel told Mr. Schue

"Did you two? uhm…." Mr. Schue looks at Blaine struggles to say the words.

"Broke up? No! I mean yes. It's just that 'trust issues' and then we're going on to a path that we didn't expect we're going, and also the 'long distance'. But we're friends, Best friends to be exact." Blaine forcing to smile.

"Sorry to hear that." Mr. Schue pats Blaine's arm.

"It's fine, maybe one day our paths are going to cross again and if happens that we're both single and the sparks is still there, then there's a chance that we're gonna get back together." Blaine said with a hope.

"Hey guys It's really great to see you both,-" Mr. Schue starts to look at his watch "-but I have to go. Got some meetings to do. But before I go, C'mon give me some hug." The both of them then hugged Mr. Schuester and both said: "It's great to see you too Mr. Schue!". He waved them goodbye.

"Are you okay?" Rachel asked Blaine and he said; "Of course, c'mon let's go get working! I've already got some ideas for the lessons."

"But first we need to recruit some members." Rachel replied.

"Oh yes! We need to put some fliers around and let's set the audition dates."

"I hope we're going to have enough members for the club." Rachel starts to worry, Blaine walked to Rachel and started to caress her back. "Don't worry Rach, I'm sure there are kids out there who loves to perform and I can call Marley, Ryder, Jake, Kitty and Unique maybe they're still interested joining the glee club." Rachel looked up to face Blaine and gave him a smile. "Thanks for encouraging me Blaine and thanks for helping me bring the glee club back."

"I know how much you love the glee club, I mean we all do." Blaine put his arms around her shoulders "-It's just that maybe this our destiny; to run the glee club."

"I'm glad to have met someone like you." Rachel hugged Blaine.

Their new journey has now begun..


	3. Chapter 3

-GOING BACK-

* * *

The stage is now set for the glee club auditionees. There were enough people who signed up for the audition. Blaine and Rachel needed 7 more members to compete at the show choir competitions. (7 because Marley, Ryder, Jake, Kitty and Unique decided to join again after Blaine asked them if they're still interested about the glee club.

Rachel scribbled down to the list of the people who are going to audition while she was sat at one of the judges chair at the auditorium, Blaine seated next to her.

"You ready?" Blaine asked her.

"Let's do it!" Rachel exclaimed.

As the auditions starts to roll Rachel thinks to herself that –"Few years ago I was the one who was auditioning for the glee club, now I'm the one who's going to recruit."

The auditions went really good. Some were not so good at singing but they were good at dancing. After a few minutes of discussions, Blaine and Rachel comes to a decision, they're going to recruit those 2 people who weren't really good at singing but dancing,

"We can actually use them as backup singers." Blaine told Rachel.

"I'm sure somehow their voices are going to improve." Rachel replied, both of them looking to the list of the people who audition and to the list of who are potential.

At the end of the auditions, after thinking it through, Blaine and Rachel officially found 9 new members. 4 of them were freshmen, 3 were sophomores and 2 were juniors.

* * *

The next day.

Glee rehearsals were about to start and both Blaine and Rachel couldn't help but feel proud to themselves, they brought the glee club back and now they're going to be the coaches. The choir room is now filled with the old and new students. Blaine and Rachel smiled to each other.

"So guys let's start this new beginning!" Blaine exclaimed, he feels the excitement from not only from himself and Rachel but the whole "new" New Directions.

"Hello everyone! It's good to see some familiar faces here and to the new ones thank you for joining and welcome to New Directions!" Rachel said.

"Before you guys going to start the lessons, could you give us some… duet?" Marley asked

Blaine and Rachel looked at each other and then to Marley, "Let's ask the others, is it okay with you guys?" Blaine asked, and they all just said a big "YES!"

"Okay! Let's do this Blaine!" Blaine sat at the piano stool, Rachel sat beside him as he started to play the keys beautifully. They sing a sweet ballad and the glee kids just watched them with awe. Rachel sings her part wonderfully and so do Blaine. As they finished their duet, the choir room is filled with applause. Both of them stood up to give a bow.

"How charming" Kitty said hands still clapping.

"That was really wonderful" Marley wiped a tear in her face.

"Thanks guys! Okay so enough of us, now let's us hear you guys sing." Blaine said, "We want to hear you one by one." Rachel added.

Kitty was the first one to stood up in front and shows off her singing skills, after her it was Marley, then Unique, Ryder, Jake and so on. After everyone had sang, Blaine and Rachel gave them a big applause, then Blaine started to give them their first assignment.

"So our first glee club assignment is… " Blaine said thrillingly

"Duets!" Rachel interrupted and then she whispers to Blaine, "Sorry, I just couldn't help the excitement." Blaine just laughed, "It's fine, I know what you feel."

"Guys and gals that's our first assignment, we wrote down your names here-" Blaine pointed at the jar that Rachel was holding "-and you're going to pick up a piece of paper then look whose name was on it and then he or she is going to be your duet partner!"

"Since the number of you are even, so everyone is going to get their partner!"

"What are you waiting for? Go see your 'duet-partner-fate'!"

Everyone walked up to them to get the paper, most of them were just satisfied with their partners and both Rachel and Blaine was glad that none of them complained.

"That's it, you got your partners. Choose a song wisely, a song that can fit your voices." Rachel said "and practice it well, maybe a pair will be featured to our next show choir competition." Blaine added and on perfect timing, the bell starts to ring.

"Good luck on your assignments everyone!" Both of them said before everyone got out.

"So, I think we did a great job at our first day as teachers." Blaine said while collecting their things off the piano.

"It's just our first day Blaine, it's just our first day." Rachel walked to their office (since both of them are the coaches of the glee club) with some musical sheets, Blaine followed her behind and place some of their things at the desk.

"Well we survived it, I think we can survive the next following days." Blaine smirked.

"I guess in order to survive this we need to start thinking for some better ideas." Blaine just nodded as they continue to clean their office.

Tomorrow is another day…


	4. Chapter 4

"Okay everyone, settle down." Blaine said as he and Rachel entered the choir room.

"We'd like to congratulate everyone as all of you did great in your first assignment last week. Let's clap everyone!" Rachel said while clapping her hands and everyone joined her. "Also we would like to make an announcement." Rachel point to look at Blaine, signaling to tell the announcement.

"Good news, we're qualified to compete at sectionals!" Blaine happily said "So this week we're going to start some practice and we're open for some suggestion for the set-list for sectionals."

"Tomorrow we will be informed if who will be up against us." Rachel added.

"Is everyone excited?" Blaine asked, everyone just responded a loud "YES!" and a cheer.

* * *

Blaine and Rachel was glad enough that the Lima Bean wasn't really crowded on a Friday afternoon, both of them decided to hang out at Lima Bean and to discuss the upcoming Sectionals. Blaine was waiting on the line for their order as Rachel found a good table for them near by the window and she sits down waving at Blaine. She took out some papers and starts to review some potential set-list for Sectionals.

"So here's your coffee." Blaine approached at their table, sitting across her. Blaine took a glimpse on the papers that Rachel was reading. "Do you have anything in mind yet?" Blaine referred at the set-list.

"Maybe we can have some classic songs maybe from the 50s or the 60s. What do you think?" Rachel looking at Blaine while he eats his biscotti.

"I think that's a great idea." He nods and looks up to Rachel. "We can also add some Sinatra tunes like-_'Just one of those things'." _Blaine sang then he winked at her and Rachel giggled. She tucked a hair behind her ear.

"Isn't this young Barbra Streisand and gay Cyclops?" a familiar voice behind Blaine. "Hi Sebastian." Blaine looked up to see Sebastian Smythe now standing beside their table and he grabs a chair to sit with them.

"I thought you guys conquered New York City already. What are you doing here?" Sebastian asked looking at Blaine then at Rachel. "Well, the fate has changed." Rachel replied and Blaine nods "As you know, New Directions has disbanded a year ago, Rachel here got the role of Fanny Brice in 'Funny Girl' on Broadway-"

"I heard that Blaine. Let's get to the point why you ended up here." Sebastian said as he pats Blaine's shoulder. "Oh yeah. Rachel got a TV show but suddenly it was cancelled and then I convinced her to go back here to bring the glee club back and so on." Blaine continued to explain. Sebastian just nodded as he listens to Blaine.

"So what about you? Aren't you in college now?" Rachel asked turning to face Sebastian. "I'm actually in my first year of college." Sebastian replied. "What are you taking?" Blaine turned to ask. "Pre-law at Stanford." Sebastian said with confidence and he takes a sip of his coffee. "Just following my Dad's foot-steps." He added.

Sebastian's dad has been a state attorney for several years. His dad wants him to become a lawyer in the future, since he was born his dad kept on calling him as _"My future lawyer son". _After he graduated at Dalton Academy and then he got accepted in Stanford his dad couldn't be more happier. Sebastian was glad enough for the courage and support he got from his parents.

"Then what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be In school?" Blaine asked. "Well, my dad got into hospital for emergency health reasons. But he's okay now and he's already scheduled to be out in the hospital on Sunday." Sebastian said.

A hour has passed by and the rain starts to pour. Blaine and Rachel got to admit they enjoyed having some conversations with Sebastian. From serious talks to jokes, they were really having fun at each other's company.

"Time flies when you're having fun and it's starting to rain. I hate to say this but I had fun hanging out with you guys." Sebastian said as he stood up. Blaine playfully punch him in the arm, "Nah, you really like hanging out with us, just admit it!" Blaine and Rachel starts to laugh.

"Yeah. Yeah. So anyways, I have to go and if you're already going I can give you guys a ride home." Sebastian offered and Blaine turned to Rachel, she just gave him a nod signaling to say 'Yes' at Sebastian's offer.

"Sure! Thanks for the offer Seb." Blaine said as he stood up and Rachel follows, "It's already raining and we haven't brought a car, so we'd like to take your offer."

"Okay, So shall we?" Sebastian said smiling at them.

They dropped Rachel first in her house. As Rachel walks into her driveway she looks back to the car and waved goodbye to them.

"Thanks for the ride Seb! I'll see you tomorrow Blaine!"

"See ya! Take care Rachel!" Blaine shouted. "See you around pretty girl!" Sebastian shouted then both of them waved goodbye to Rachel.

The ride on the way to Blaine's house was silent and out of the blue Sebastian said, "I heard you and Kurt broke up."

"Well, some things are just not going the way you planned it." said Blaine who was now staring out the window. "Sorry to hear that man." Sebastian pats his arm.

"It's okay. It was a mutual decision."

'Mutual decision' that was one of the reasons why Blaine is slightly comfortable at the topic. It was a few months later when Blaine transferred back to their loft, Rachel gone to L.A. for her TV show and it was Kurt and Blaine alone. A big fight about their trust issues and now Kurt got an opportunity at Paris that was then both of them decided to end their relationship and ended up being good friends. Blaine loved Kurt, he was his first, his love for Kurt was his reason that he supported Kurt to accept the opportunity in Paris. Kurt was grateful for Blaine's support even though they have broken up.

Sebastian pulled into Blaine's driveway and Blaine got out from the car.

"Thanks for the ride Smythe." Blaine said

"No problem Blaine Warbler. Let's hang out again sometime with or without Berry." Sebastian winked at him. "Good luck on running the glee club with Rachel!" Sebastian shouted as he pulled out in Blaine's driveway.

Blaine just laughed and he turns to walk to his house, hands on his neck as he shook his head.

"Sectionals here we come."


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: As always, sorry if there are any mistakes. Reviews are well appreciated, please do leave one ****and tell me what you think about my fic.**

* * *

Blaine and Rachel walk hand in hand heading to the auditorium. Today is their first show choir competition as the coaches of the glee club and both of them are now nervous.

"Here we go, our first Sectionals as coaches." Blaine said like a whisper as he push the doors getting inside at the auditorium. "I can't believe it. It's like yesterday we're competing against each other." Rachel replied, now they spotted their assigned chairs in the audience and both of them took a seat, the New Directions are going to be the last performers in the evening. "That was the first time I met you, I was looking for Kurt in the backstage then I said 'Hey' to you." He chuckled then he looks at her and he added "and then we sang 'Hey Soul Sister'. You didn't sing as the lead back there, right?"

"Yes, because Mr. Schue gave the spot to the winners at our duet assignment and that was Sam and Quinn. Actually if it wasn't for me and Finn, they wouldn't win the assignment." she said. "Yeah yeah, Kurt actually filled me in with the story, so I know enough." He smirked.

The auditorium is now filled with people and the competition is about to start. The first performers were The Unitards. The audience seems like they didn't enjoy the performance, it fell into some kind of silence, the applause only to fell after they performed. The second performers were the Crawford Country Day, the all-girls private school.

"I didn't know the Crawford Country Day has a glee club." Blaine said as they announcer called the second performers. "Well, you just don't know everything Blaine Warbler." Rachel giggled and he smiled as she calls him his nickname. Nickname that mostly everyone in Dalton Academy calls him.

Now the auditorium was filled with cheers, Blaine and Rachel got to admit they were really good. The performance was sweet but powerful. Rachel feels like she's going to vomit, they're now up next. Blaine, Rachel and the rest of the New Directions stood up to get ready backstage.

"Okay everyone listen up." Blaine said as they hit the backstage "Win or lose what's important is that we did our best, okay?" Everyone nodded. "Just remember focus and have a little fun." Rachel added.

"Let's kick their butts!" Kitty shouted and everyone cheered.

"And now please welcome, from Lima, Ohio the New Directions!" the host announced. As the New Directions take their place on the stage, Blaine looked at Rachel and he said, "Don't worry we're going to be fine." holding her hand.  
"It's just that, this is our first competition as coaches Blaine." She said nervously looking at him. "Hey, just have faith, everything will be okay." He reassures her.

The crowd seems to enjoy the classic songs the New Directions are performing with some choreography everything is like entertaining. Rachel and Blaine are now smiling like proud parents as they watch _their _glee club. When the performance has ended the auditorium is now really filled with cheers, applause everywhere.

"Congrats guys, it looks like we have a chance to win this!" Rachel exclaimed when the New Directions meet them backstage. The boys gave Blaine some high-fives and the girls turned to hug Rachel.

"It wouldn't for you both we won't be back here." Marley said.

"I think I'm going to cry." Blaine said then he puts his arm around Rachel "Enough with the dramas, the winner is still not yet announced. So save that later Marley." He chuckled and everyone laughed.

"Calling the New Directions and their coach, please come here on the stage." The host called them.

"I'm more nervous in this than my first Sectionals as a student. I sang 'Don't Rain on My Parade' and that was like a hard song to sing." Rachel whispered in Blaine's ear. "But you rocked it and you guys won." He replied also in whisper.

"Now in 3rd place…. The Unitards!" the host announced and everyone just clapped. "Oh this is interesting." The host said as he opened the envelope then Blaine and Rachel looked at each other, Blaine just winked at Rachel, saying like _'we're going to win this'. _

"We've got a tie! Congratulations New Directions and Crawford Country day singers!"

The loud cheers are everywhere; people are jumping with joy, hugs everywhere, the New Directions approached the other team to congratulate them, hands shakes and even some of them hugged. On the other hand, Blaine turned to hug Rachel.

"We won our first Sectionals as coaches!" he said with joy while hugging her. "I'm so happy!" he kisses her on the cheek and Rachel couldn't help but to smile, feeling Blaine's warm lips on her cheek.

"I'm so happy too Blaine! We're going to Regionals!" Rachel said as they pulled away.

"C'mon let's go celebrate!" Blaine grabbed Rachel's hand as they exited the stage. Blaine called out the rest of the New Directions to meet them at Breadstix to have a small celebratory dinner. Blaine and Rachel save up some enough money to treat their students for dinner if they win the Sectionals.

The Breadstix had enough space for them, but they had to separate in tables as there wasn't a vacant long table for them.

"Order what you like guys! This is our treat." Blaine said as they separated to find their tables. Rachel slid down to the booth and Blaine slid on the other side, their waitress handing them the menu.

"Thank you." Rachel said to the waitress. "So what are you having?" Rachel asked Blaine while looking at the menu.

"I think I'm just going to have some pasta, what 'bout you?" Blaine replied looking at her over his menu.

"I guess I'll have some salad."

"Then we're set." He said as he puts down his menu. Rachel stated to their waitress their orders and Blaine ordered for a wine.

"We're actually paying for those," Blaine pointed their students just across the restaurant. "-so when you bill them charge it to us."

"Celebrating something sir?" The waitress asked. "Actually we're celebrating our latest victory at the show choir Sectionals." Rachel replied with a smile. "That's great! Congratulations to your team." The waitress told them.

"Thank you!" Blaine and Rachel said at the same time.

Now their food has been served and the waitress poured their glasses with wine. Blaine raised his glass and said; "To our win at Sectionals."

"To Sectionals." She said, their glasses clinking.

Everyone said their goodbyes for the night and Blaine asked Rachel to take her home as they got out from the restaurant in which she agreed. The ride home was silent only the radio they hear. Blaine pulled into Rachel's driveway. Blaine got out to the car first and went over to open the car door for Rachel, holding out his hand to Rachel.

"Thank you." She said as she got out from the car.

"Did you have fun?" he asked as they walk down going to Rachel's front door.

"Of course, one of the best nights actually." She giggled and he grinned.

"So I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Sure. We need to talk about Regionals!"

"Goodnight Rachel." He said while she stands on their doorway.

"Goodnight Blaine."

And so they waved goodbye. _"Tomorrow is another day."- _She thought.

* * *

Rachel woke up with the sound of her alarm. She wakes up every early in the morning to do her daily routines. After she took a bath her phone beeps. She smiled as she saw the name flashing on the screen, _Kurt _her best friend.

"Hi Kurt, how are you?" she asked as she answered her phone, smiling as she gets to talk to her best friend.

"I'm great Rachel! Oh my god! Paris has been so amazing! You should visit here sometime!" Kurt responded with enthusiast. "I will Kurt, one day." She said as she opens her window in her bedroom, smell of the fresh air coming inside her bedroom.

"So how's running the glee club with that charming ex-boyfriend of mine?" and with that question Rachel giggles. "It's been good Kurt. We actually won Sectionals."

Kurt congratulates Rachel on their won and the rest of their conversation was catching up. Rachel learned that Kurt is planning to stay in Paris for good but still considers going back to New York. The time has passed and Rachel remembers that she was going to meet Blaine.

"Hey Kurt, sorry it's really great to talk to you but I have to go. I have to meet Blaine in a few minutes."

"It's ok. I'll call you later or tomorrow. Good luck running the glee club with Blaine!"

"Thanks Kurt. Bye."

"Au revoir!"

When the phone call ended Rachel starts to text Blaine.

A few minutes later, Rachel arrived in McKinley, she was now running through the choir room where she supposed to meet Blaine there. When she entered the choir room, she saw Blaine there looking dapper with a light blue polo and jeans standing by the piano looking at some papers. Blaine looked up, he seems to notice that someone is standing by the doorway and he sighs.

"You're kinda late." He said, Rachel walking up to him. "I'm sorry, it's just I lost a track of time." She said putting her purse at a near table.

"Here's a few song list that I select. Maybe we can put some of this to our set-list for Regionals" she said handing him the list and he took the list from her.

"I think this is great. But I think we can do some original songs again." He said while looking at the list. "Maybe we can have just one original song in the set-list and the rest are covers?" she suggested.

"I don't think so." He shook his head.

"Think about it Blaine. It would have an impact to the audience if we add some covers."

"Well, I want to some original songs again. I talked to Marley about it and she's willing to write it."

"What? You talked to Marley about it without asking me first?" Rachel snapped. "Uhm-hmm. Well, yes." He said, finding the right words without upsetting her. "You could've asked me first Blaine! We're supposed to be a team and we're the coaches!" she shouted. "Could you just stop shouting for a second?" he slams his hand on the piano.

"The other day, I was talking to Marley and then we reminisced some stuff from our last Regionals, where she and I had a duet which was an original song and then she suggested to me to do some original songs again and then I think it was a great idea." He explained.

"I don't want to argue with you Blaine, but I think we're gonna lose our chance to win at Regionals if we do original songs." She said softly.

"I think we might going to have some disagreements here Rachel."

"Well, if that's what you think then I'm just going to head out." Rachel said grabbing her purse walking out to choir room. Blaine just look at her as she walks away. He sighs as he sat down to a chair, hands on his head.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: Hey everyone! To those who fave/follow this story thank you very much! Reviews are well appreciated. Onto the story; as always, sorry if there are any mistakes. Enjoy reading!**

* * *

It's been days since Rachel walked out on Blaine and he starts to worry, she hasn't been answering her phone and she wasn't on glee rehearsals. _'Was she really mad at me?' _he thought as he sits down on a bench. Suddenly, he came up with an idea. He stood up, walks to his car and he drove to a nearby café to buy some muffins and cupcakes for Rachel, after he went to the café, he starts to drive his car going to Rachel's house.

As he pulled on her driveway, he got out from his car, the muffins and cupcakes on his hand walking to her house. He knocks on the door, and he hears a man's voice.

"Wait there." The man said, Blaine realizes that voice sounded like one of Rachel's dad.

"Oh. Hi there, Blaine!" Leroy greeted him. "Come in. I assume you're looking for Rachel?" Leroy gestures him to go inside the house.

"Yes Mr. Berry." Blaine nodded and he smiled. "Well, Rachel's been sick. She has high fever for days and now she's getting better." Leroy said. "Can I see her?" Blaine asked worriedly. "Of course, she's at her room upstairs." Leroy patted his shoulder. "Thank you Mr. Berry." Blaine smiled. "I think you already knew the way to her bedroom, right?" Leroy asked and Blaine nodded.

"Rachel?" Blaine called as he knocks on her door.

"Come in." said Rachel on her very soft voice. "Hi. I brought you some muffins and cupcakes." Blaine said putting the muffins and cupcakes on her desk and he took a seat on her bed.

"I'm sorry that I didn't get to answer your calls and texts, I was just really sick and-"

"Hey, it's okay." Blaine interrupted her and both of them smiled. "I really thought you were mad at me." He looks down at the floor.

"At first, I was." Rachel said as she sits up properly. "But then after I got sick, I realized, I couldn't get mad at you." She holds his face to look at her and she smiled at him.

"I'm really sorry if I made some mistakes." He apologizes, caressing her hand that was on his cheek. "We all make mistakes. Let us just move on and think of the brighter side. We still got a glee club to teach." She playfully hit his arm and she smiles at him.

"I've missed you so much. Everything wasn't the same without your presence." He says as he pulled her into a hug.

"I've missed you too! Now fill me in on what I miss on McKinley."

Blaine and Rachel continued to stay in the room for several hours; both of them didn't care about the time. Blaine filled Rachel with the news from McKinley, the glee rehearsals and everything. Rachel asked Blaine to stay for dinner and promises him to watch his favorite movie after dinner and he gladly accepts her request. He likes to hang-out with her, anyway. When it's already time for dinner, Leroy called the both of them. As they got to the dining area, Blaine pulled the chair for Rachel and he gestures her to sit down and he sits on the other side across her.

"I'm glad you stayed for dinner Blaine." Leroy said. "I heard from Rachel that you cook so great and when Rachel asked me to stay for dinner, I couldn't just miss to taste the food you cook." Blaine smiled politely.

"So, how's running the glee club?" Leroy asked

"It's hard sometimes-" Blaine said. "But it's fun Dad!" Rachel interject. "Yeah, it's really fun." Blaine nodded.

"It seems like both of you are doing a great job." Leroy smiled.

Blaine and Rachel looked at each other feeling proud for their selves. The dining area was filled with laughter. Blaine had to admit, he really enjoys being with the Berry's, he felt like he's at home, he's part of the family and Blaine was really grateful for that.

"That was so delicious Mr. Berry! My stomach is so full." Blaine said happily. Both Leroy and Rachel laughed.

"You should visit us more often Blaine." Leroy pats Blaine's shoulder.

"I will definitely Mr. Berry." Blaine said and the 3 of them laughed.

"I'm just going to clean the dishes Blaine and then we're going to watch the movie you like." Rachel said looking at Blaine.

"Hey sweetie, why don't the two of you watch the movie and I'll be cleaning the dishes." Leroy said to Rachel.

"It's fine Dad." Rachel smiled at her Dad. "I can help Rachel." Blaine added.

"No kids, I insist. Just go watch the movie. I'll just go clean and then I'm gonna head out to bed."

"Okay Dad." Rachel stood up, and she kisses her dad's forehead, "Goodnight Dad." And Blaine stood up, holding out his hand to shake Leroy's hand, "thank you for the dinner the dinner and everything Mr. Berry." Leroy gladly shook Blaine's hand. "You're like a son to me now Blaine."

"Again, thank you Mr. Berry and goodnight."

Rachel looked the exchanged from her Dad and Blaine from the doorway, she smiled to herself. The atmosphere was just filled with happiness.

"So let's start watching a movie?" Rachel asked as she puts the TV on.

"Let's go." Blaine took a seat at the couch and Rachel sits next to him.

As the movie starts to roll, Rachel snuggled closer to Blaine and he puts his arm around her. At the end of the film, Blaine starts to feel sleepy, he yawned as he looks at Rachel who fell asleep on his chest. He smiled to himself as he looks at her looking so peaceful as she sleeps. Blaine grabbed the blanket near them and he puts the blanket on Rachel. He just couldn't disturb her so he decided not to move and just turn off the TV and just sleep next to her.

'_What a great night.' _He thought.

* * *

The sun starts to shine and the sunlight is hitting the floor in the living room. Rachel woke up as she smells some coffee, she felt like she was snuggled to someone. She looked up and saw Blaine still sleeping. Slowly, Rachel sat up straight, untangled herself from Blaine, trying not to disturb him.

'_I must fell asleep while watching the movie.' _She thought. Blaine on the other hand starts to move from the couch, slowly opening his eyes and he looked around. _'I am not definitely at my house.' _He thought. He notices the girl beside him who was staring out the window. _'Oh, I forgot, I was watching a movie with Rachel last night and I fell asleep after the movie.' _Blaine realizes.

Rachel seems to notice that Blaine was already awake, she looks at him and she says, "Good morning."

"Good morning."

"Did you sleep well?" Rachel asked, "I did. I had a great night last night Rach." Blaine replied. Rachel was about to respond but suddenly her dad appeared on the doorway.

"Oh, you're awake now! Good morning to the both of you." Leroy greeted them.

"Good morning Mr. Berry!"

"Good morning Dad!"

"I made you guys some breakfast. Just go head to dining area." Leroy said and both of them just nodded. "Oh, and Rachel, I'll just go visit my office but I'll be back."

"Okay dad."

"Bye kids!" Leroy shouted.

"I'm starving, let's go get some breakfast." Rachel said as she grabs Blaine's hand.

"So, besides from Crawford County Day, who are we up against in Regionals?" Rachel asked as she pours her and Blaine's mug some coffee. "Well, we're up against Vocal Adrenaline." Blaine replied while eating his breakfast.

"We're up against Mr. Schue!" Rachel said as she took a seat across from Blaine and she hands him his coffee, a small _'Thank you'_ escaped from his lips after he took the mug from Rachel.

"I really thought we're up against the Warblers." Rachel added. Blaine nodded and he said "Me too."

"We should better get some more rehearsals and song ideas!" she exclaimed.

"Well, before that, we need to make sure that your health is fine now." He said smiling at her, "I don't want a sick co-teacher." He joked and she playfully hits his leg with her foot.

"I was just joking Rach. But, seriously you need to be fine."

"I'm getting better now. I really wanted to go back to the choir room!" he chuckles at her.

Blaine admired Rachel's dedication to the glee club, he didn't indeed regret that he chose her to rebuild and run the glee club, despite that there were times he and Rachel have some misunderstandings but at the end of it they patch things up for the sake of their friendship and for their glee club.

Rachel on the other hand, was truly grateful for Blaine's presence, sometimes she would think _'I wasn't wrong when I told Kurt that Blaine and I have a lot in common.' _Which was true, sort of, well mostly 75 percent. Rachel felt kind of guilt after that argument she had with Blaine and she didn't even answered to his _'Sorry'_ that day, the next day and the following day which she got sick unexpectedly. But now she's glad that she and Blaine patched things up. Well, she doesn't have plans to lose a friend –a great friend.

* * *

"Look who's back!" Blaine shouted as he entered the choir room with Rachel.

"Rachel!" Everyone in the room well, except for Blaine and Rachel shouted and all smiles in their faces. It's been days since Rachel was sick and now she's okay, she's back on track.

"Hey guys! I miss you all! I'm sorry that I was gone for days without notice." Rachel apologized to them. "On the brighter side, you're back now." Blaine added happily.

"Is there anything that I missed?" Rachel smiled. The rest of the day was busy for both Blaine and Rachel, with expanded glee rehearsals, looking for some perfect songs to perform at Regionals and thinking for some strategy to beat their opponents.

_Regionals, here we go!_


	7. Chapter 7

Regionals has finally arrived and both Blaine and Rachel felt like they're nervous and at the same time they're excited. They've doubled their rehearsals, planning their best strategy they've ever come up with. They always knew that Vocal Adrenaline was like their number one rival, (of course the second was The Dalton Academy Warblers) and with Mr. Schuester being the coach of the Vocal Adrenaline, pressure seems to fill them.

"Blaine! Rachel!" Mr. Schue shouted and he waved at them, pushing his way out from the crowded hallway walking up to them.

"Mr. Schue!" Blaine and Rachel waved back at him.

"It's great to see you both before the competitions start!" Mr. Schue said while he pats their arms.

"Great to see you too Mr. Schue." Blaine said, "Although we're nervous right now." He added. "Don't be nervous guys, win or lose you guys are amazing." Mr. Schue said with encouragement. "It's really great to see you both but our teams need us right as of this moment."

"It's great to run into you Mr. Schue." Rachel said

"I'll see you guys later!" Mr. Schue shouted as he ran off to go to backstage where his team Vocal Adrenaline was waiting for him.

"You ready?" Blaine asked Rachel. "Let's go."

"That was terrible." Blaine commented while clapping his hands and Rachel nudged him with her elbow. The Crawford Country day singers just finished their performance on stage and up next were the Vocal Adrenaline.

"Mr. Anderson and Ms. Berry? You're up next." A staff approached them,

As they were walking going to the backstage they spotted Mr. Schuester just behind the curtains and they called him.

"Mr. Schue!" they shouted and Will Schuester immediately turned his face around to see who was calling him and he saw Blaine and Rachel, then he smiled and waved at them.

"Good luck!" Blaine and Rachel shouted in sync and Mr. Schue mouthed a _"Thank you and you too!"_

A few moments later, Vocal Adrenaline had finished their performance and now it's time for the New Directions. The Vocal Adrenaline pulled out a fun performance and the audience seems to enjoy it.

"Hey guys listen up. No matter what happens, win or lose, always remember we had fun." Rachel said.

"C'mon guys on three. 1, 2, 3…"

"NEW DIRECTIONS!"

The New Directions are now on stage, Blaine and Rachel smiled at each other as the ballad song started. The audience seems to be in awe as the performance goes on…

After the ballad, there goes the pop song. The auditorium is now filled with happy cheers and some of the audience got up to dance along, and as the performance comes to an end, The New Directions received a standing ovation from the audience, Blaine and Rachel on the other side hugged each other.

"Congrats guys, that's a great performance!" Blaine said, as their team hit the backstage.

"I think we have a chance to win." Jake said confidently. "Yeah, the audience seems to enjoy it and I saw some of the other judges got on off their feet to dance along." Ryder added. "Oh, let us just wait for the announcement. But you guys did great!" Rachel said and smiled at them. "Now let's go guys, we might don't want to miss the announcement." Blaine said.

* * *

"And now on third place..."

Everyone felt nervous, holding each others hand as the host started to announce the winners.

"The Crawford Day Singers!" the host shouted and everyone clapped. That left to the New Directions and Vocal Adrenaline. Mr. Schuester looked at Blaine and Rachel and he smiled at them, the pair smiled back at him. Blaine tighten his grip on Rachel and she sort of felt like it's starting to hurt.

"Blaine you're hurting my hand." she whispered, he looked at her and at their hands. "Oh, sorry." he lets go of her hand but she just holds his hand back again. "I know your nervous, but you don't really need to tight grip on me." Rachel said smiling at him and he just smiled at her and holds her hand back.

"And now on second place... The Vocal Adrenaline and Congratulations New Directions you're going to Los Angeles for Nationals!" the host shouted and both Blaine and Rachel hugged each other, jumping with joy and turning to their team to hug them and it ended up to a group hug.

"Blaine, Rachel! Congratulations!" Mr. Schuester shouted as he approached the winning team. Blaine and Rachel turned to look at Mr. Schuester and both of them gave him a hug. "Thank you Mr. Schue!" Blaine and Rachel said to their former teacher. "I'm so happy for you guys, I knew you guys would do great." Mr. Schuester said as they pulled away. "You taught us a lot Mr. Schue." Blaine said sincerely. "If you need more advice, just call me okay?" Mr. Schuester said, Blaine and Rachel nodded. "Now I have to go, Congrats again guys! I'm proud to the both of you!" Mr. Schuester said as he walks away. "Mr. Schue!" Rachel shouted and Will Schuester looks back at them, "Would you like to join us celebrate?" Rachel asked, "I'm sorry guys, I would love to but I promised Emma to take her and our son out for some family time." Will politely declined. "Oh, it's okay Mr. Schue. I hope we could hang out sometime soon." Blaine said. "I'll look forward to that." Will said and waved at them and Blaine and Rachel waved back at him.

"Now who's ready for some celebratory dinner?" Blaine clapped his hand as he turns to face Rachel and the rest of New Directions.

"Let's go!"

After they had finished their dinner and everyone gone home already, Blaine asked Rachel to give her a ride home which she gladly took. Driving Rachel home like almost every night was already part of Blaine's daily routine, he's truly grateful for the camaraderie he and Rachel had. Blaine never thought that he and Rachel would be best of friends, he knew that Rachel and Kurt are _"best friends forever" _so he expected that after his break-up with Kurt he would also lose Rachel as his friend, but of course that didn't happen, Rachel stayed in touch with him and even shared an apartment after Kurt moved to Paris.

"Thanks for the ride Blaine." Rachel said smiling at him as they walked through the steps to Rachel's home doorway. "No problem." he smiled. "Would you like to stay for coffee or tea?" Rachel asked while unlocking the front door. "I'd love to." he gladly accepted her offer, as they reached the kitchen Blaine took a seat at the bar chair staring at Rachel as she prepared his coffee. "Now what?" Rachel smiled at him as she realizes that he's staring at her and then she hands him a mug filled with coffee. "Thank you. I was just thinking about Nationals. I think it's just going to be expensive going there." Blaine said while he took the mug from Rachel taking a few sip. "I still have some few savings, I can ask my dad if our money isn't still enough or we can have some fund raising event!" Rachel said. As they continued to drink their coffees, silence filling the kitchen and Blaine had something in mind.

"Wait a minute." he said and Rachel just looks at him. "I've got an idea!" he exclaimed, standing up from where he was seated at the chair and walked over to Rachel. "We can ask Cooper for some help!" Blaine happily said and he grins. "I think that's also a great idea Blaine." Rachel said and she clasped her hand in Blaine's hand. "I'm just going to make some phone call. I'll be back." Blaine said as he stood up smiling at Rachel walking towards the living room.

A few moments later.

"Yeah, thanks Coop. Bye, see you soon!" Blaine said as he approached the kitchen, Rachel cleaning the mugs that they used awhile ago.

"So how'd it go?" she asked, "Cooper said, we could stay at his place and if we need more help financially he's gladly to help. So that's it Berry! You and I are going to L.A.!" Blaine shouted and he scoops Rachel in his arms to give her a tight embrace, Rachel squealed with excitement. "This is really exciting Blaine!" Rachel said as Blaine spun her around.

_Nationals, here we go._


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: I made this chapter in the middle of the night, so my apologies if there are any mistakes. Thank you to everyone who left some reviews in this story. Enjoy this new chapter!**

* * *

Blaine, Rachel and the rest of New Directions has finally arrived in Los Angeles. The Nationals is in 3 days and they have been so pumped since the day they won Regionals. Rehearsals has been so heavy, Blaine and Rachel even invited some of the New Directions alumni to give some tips and advice for the current New Directions, they also helped the 2 coach for the extra rehearsals. Cooper called Blaine back to confirm whether they're going to stay at his house, which is Blaine gladly took the offer. Now here they are at the LAX airport arrival area waiting for Cooper to pick them up.

"Welcome back to L.A. my little brother!" Cooper shouted as he got off of his car and rushed up to Blaine to give him a hug.

"Hey Coop!" Blaine hugged back. "Cooper, you must remember Rachel, right?" Blaine asked as they pulled away and took Rachel's hand to usher her forward to introduce her Cooper. "Of course." Cooper replied and he stretched out his hand to Rachel and she gladly shook his hand. "Thank you for offering us to stay at your house." Rachel said as she let go of Cooper's hand. "No problem. Besides, I wanna hear some gossips about Blaine, if you could give me some." Cooper laughed and Blaine just rolled his eyes. "Can we go now Coop? We're all tired now and we need to get some rest. Let us just catch up later" Blaine said. "I think that's a good idea." Cooper nodded, "Let's go. Obviously you're too many so I borrowed a van from my friend and he's actually driving it." he looked around and he pointed his friend's van where it was parked.

"Let's go?" Blaine asked Rachel, she smiled and nod.

Cooper was driving the car for Blaine and Rachel while the others rode at the van. The ride going to Cooper's house was fun for Blaine and Rachel as Cooper keeps on cracking some jokes, teasing Blaine that he might end up in a romantic relationship with Rachel as he knows that they had a brief history.

"I'm just saying Blaine, you two practically spending a lot of time of each other. Feelings can develop." Cooper winked at Rachel and she politely smiled. "Let us listen to some music." Blaine said instead of answering what Cooper said, turns on the radio in the car.

As they arrived in Cooper's house, everyone are busy unloading their bags from the two cars.

"Welcome to my house!" Cooper exclaimed as he opened his front door. His house was huge enough, Cooper was planning to get married soon with his girlfriend and he figured if he wants to start to build his own family he needs to buy a house. He luckily ended up in a house where it was not so expensive when he bought it but it was big.

"Everyone you can now settle to your rooms. Girls, there's a room there on the right and boys you stay at the room at the end of the hallway." Cooper pointed their rooms, "and Rachel? Since you're the coach you can stay at the special guest room upstairs."

"I think it's too much. I can sleep with the girls or I can even sleep in the living room." Rachel insisted, but Cooper shook his head, "that's absurd. Please, just accept it." he grinned and Rachel smiled. "Okay."

"Okay." Cooper repeated and he said, "Now get some rest. When you reach the top of the stair turn right and then walk a few steps there's a door on the left, that's your room."

"Thank you Cooper." Rachel said. "My pleasure." Cooper said and he took one of her hand and he kissed it and then Rachel blushed as she pass by him going upstairs.

"So where's my room?" Blaine asked as he puts down the last bag from the car. "as for you Blaine, you're staying with me." Cooper replied.

"No way! I'd rather sleep in the living room than to sleep in your bedroom!"

"If I were you, I'd gladly took the offer. Oh well, if you insist, I hope you'll get comfortable in the couch." Cooper laughed as he walks away leaving Blaine with a confused look.

* * *

"I should've stayed in Cooper's bedroom" Blaine softly muttered as he tries to settle down in the couch in Cooper's living room. The couch was really small for Blaine and he wish that Cooper could've had think to buy a new couch.

"Blaine!" Rachel sort of shouted and Blaine almost jumped off the couch. "Oh, I'm sorry to scare you." she apologizes. "No worries. I was just putting up the pillows here." he smiled. "I'm sorry if sometimes Cooper's self-confidence is too much high." "It's fine." Rachel said and they fell into silence.

"So, why are you sleeping here anyway?" Rachel asked a minute later, "Well I was going to stay in Cooper's bedroom but I don't want to share a bed with him. That's why I ended up here." he replied. "We can share the bed in the guest room! I mean if you don't mind." she suggests, "I don't think Cooper would-" before Blaine could finish his sentence he looked at Rachel's begging eyes and he considers for a moment. "Well, it's not like we're doing anything wrong. I think we can share the bed." he smiled and she gave him a hug, "Yay! The bed was big for me anyway and I need someone to cuddle to." Rachel said. "Now I'm sleepy. Let's go to bed?" Blaine yawned and Rachel nodded. He took her hand and he leads her the way on to the guest room.

"Goodnight Blaine." Rachel said as she kiss Blaine's cheek, both of them now laying on the bed.

"Goodnight too Rachel." Blaine said and he turns off the lamp on the table near him. Now the two of them drifted into a peaceful sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note: Thank you to those who left reviews and also to those who fave/follow thank you very much! Onto this chapter, this is the longest one I've written approx. 2,246 words. As usual, I'm sorry if there are any mistakes.**

* * *

The sun is now rising and the birds are chiming. Some people in the neighborhood are already starting off their day but Blaine and Rachel on the other hand are still asleep. Sleeping very comfortable as the two of them are snuggled to each other. Suddenly, Rachel's phone rang which making her wake up. She untangled herself on Blaine and she reached out on the nightstand to check her phone.

_"Daddy Hiram" _the name was flashing on the screen.

"Hey Dad." She softly said as she answered her phone, she sat up straight and Blaine moved slightly on the bed. So on, she started a conversation with her father. Hiram asked her about kind of lot of things, like how's their flight going to Los Angeles, if Cooper's place is nice, is Cooper a nice person, if she's ready for the Nationals show choir competition.

"Sweetie listen, I have to go now. I'll call you back later. Good luck on the competition!" Hiram said over the phone.

"Bye dad! Love you!" Rachel said, "Love you too!" Hiram said back.

"Was that your dad?" Blaine asked facing her. Now he's awake. "Yeah. he asked about our trip and so on." Rachel replied. "Oh I see." he nodded.

"This bed is really comfortable I can sleep here all day!" he happily said while hugging one of his pillows and she smiled down at him. "As much as I agree about what you said but we need to get ready it's already 9 in the morning Blaine, we still got some preparations to do." Rachel said as she looks at the watch and she stood up and Blaine grabbed her wrist.

"Give me a minute?" he grinned.

"Okay fine, stay at the bed but after I finish taking a shower you need to get up and get ready." she makes the deal. "Yes ma'am" he said and gave her a salute which made her laugh.

As Rachel enters the bathroom to take a shower Blaine continues to snuggle the pillows.

Meanwhile at downstairs...

Cooper was making breakfast and Kitty appeared in the kitchen.

"Good morning Kitty, what can I do for you?" Cooper asked as he looked up to see Kitty standing near the counter. "Well, I saw a pool there at your backyard. Can we used that?"

"Of course!" Cooper exclaimed. "You guys go have fun. But before you go swim, eat breakfast first."

Kitty nodded and jumped excitedly exiting the kitchen. "Thanks Cooper!" she shouted.

Cooper walked out from the kitchen to check Blaine in the living room but when he approached the living room there were no signs of Blaine. He also noticed that it looked like no one slept in the living room and now he starts to wonder. He heard someone in the dining area and he runs there to see who it was, he saw Ryder and Marley drinking some water.

"Guys, have you seen Blaine?" Cooper asked the couple standing in front of him.

"I saw him last night with Rachel." Marley said, "They were going upstairs and then they were holding some pillows." Ryder added.

"Okay." Cooper nodded. "Thanks guys. Go have some breakfast." Cooper said as he left the dining area to go upstairs to his own room.

* * *

"Blaine I'm done!" Rachel shouted as she got out from the bathroom wearing a robe and drying her hair with a towel. "Blaine I know you're awake. Get up." she said as she reached the bed. Blaine stirred a little and his back facing Rachel, he pretends to be asleep. "Don't force me to this Blaine." he feels her hand touching his arms and the hand shifted to his hips and...

"Okay! Okay! I'm awake!" Blaine laughed as Rachel started to tickle him. "Now get up!" she grabs his hand to make him stand up, he looks up at her with those fake tired eyes and she's about to tickle him again but he catches her hand and he holds it tight.

"I'll get up! I'll get up!" he repeatedly said. "My things are in Cooper's bedroom, I'll just meet you downstairs." he smiled.

"Okay." she smiled back at him and he left the room.

When Blaine got outside of the guest room, Cooper was already standing on the doorframe on his own bedroom which was just nearly across the guest room.

"Look's like someone had a wonderful night." Cooper smirked and Blaine just looked at the floor. "Good morning Coop." Blaine said as he pass by on Cooper, opening the door to Cooper's bedroom. "C'mon spill me the details." Cooper said smiling at Blaine when they got inside.

"There's nothing to tell."

Cooper raised his eyebrow and now crossing his arms. Not believing on what Blaine says. Blaine rolled his eyes, shaking his head,"come on Coop. Don't give me that look. I already told you. There's nothing to tell."

"But you like her don't you?" Cooper asked smilingly when he puts his arm around Blaine's shoulders.

"Coop, you know I'm gay."

"Well, isn't she the one who made you questioned that before?"

"We already figured that out. Besides, I was drunk and confused at that time." Blaine said as he continues to get his things from his luggage. "Okay fine. I'll drop the subject." Cooper said, his hands up like in defeat. When Cooper was about to go out from his bedroom he looks back at Blaine and he says,

"You know what? She's actually cute." he winked at Blaine and closes the door leaving Blaine alone chuckling.

"Good morning everyone!" Rachel greeted the New Directions members as she got outside to the backyard. The boys have already swum in the swimming pool while the girls choose to stay at the pool side. "Don't forget, we still have some rehearsals to do later." Rachel clapped her hands and everyone just nodded.

"Good morning Rachel!" Cooper greeted her as he appeared at the doorway. "Good morning too Cooper." Rachel smiled.

"Have you eaten breakfast yet?" he asked and she shook her head, "No, not yet."

"Come let's go to the dining room."

"Thank you." Rachel said when Cooper handed her a mug filled with coffee. "So, I heard about your TV show. I'm sorry about that though." Cooper said taking a seat across from Rachel, now taking a bite of his bread. "I'm trying to erase that from my memory. That was embarrassing." she said taking a sip of her coffee.

"Show business in L.A. is really tough. I've had experiences too." he sympathies with her. "Yeah well, I'm trying to get back on track now. Thanks to Blaine for helping me." she smiled. "I'm glad that you two found a support system with each other. You got him out from solitude since Kurt went to Paris."

"Looks like you two are in a serious conversation. What are you two talking about?" Blaine appeared in the dining room. Cooper and Rachel looked up to look at him and then Cooper looked back to Rachel, "Oh, we're just sharing some work experiences in L.A." Cooper said and Rachel nodded then she took a bite of her food.

"Are you hungry?" Rachel asked Blaine as he took a seat next to her. "Yes." he replied while rubbing his stomach. "Cooper made this delicious breakfast." she said sharing her plate to Blaine.

"I never thought your cooking skills would improve Coop." Blaine said after he finished the food in Rachel's plate. "There's always a room for improvement Blainey." Cooper said and Rachel giggled.

"Blaine just text me if your rehearsals are done." Cooper dropped them off to the venue where the Nationals will be held. All teams were given two hours each of rehearsals in the theater. "Okay. Bye Cooper!" Blaine waved goodbye.

As they got inside the theater it was a great timing, it was their turn to use the stage for rehearsals.

"New Directions?" one of the staff called them. Blaine and Rachel turned to look at the staff and nodded at her.

"Let's go guys! Let's get this rehearsals done!" Rachel said.

"Since I was a Warbler, I knew how they're gonna do their performance unless they're changing things. So our real problem here is the Throat Explosions." Blaine whispered an hour later while they're watching their team rehearse. Rachel nodded in response. "We have one hour left to practice." Blaine said while checking his watch.

"One hour left everyone! Let's run that one number again!" Rachel shouted, suddenly Blaine's phone rang.

"Hey Kurt."

"Hi Blaine. I just wanted to congratulate you, I heard from Rachel that you guys are in L.A. right now for Nationals." Kurt cheerfully said on the other side of the phone. "Oh, Thank you. It was pretty much a long journey. Who would've thought that me and Rachel would be here because we're the coaches of New Directions." Blaine laughed. "So how are you?" Blaine asked and continues to catch up with Kurt, he walks to a few steps away from Rachel.

"I'm glad you're enjoying there." Blaine said, a couple of minutes has passed since he answered his phone. "Kurt, I have to go now. It looks like Rachel needs my help now. Thanks for calling." he said as he glanced at Rachel who's making the kids of New Directions go over to the song again and again.

"Good luck to you and Rachel! I hope you guys win! Break a leg!"

"Thanks Kurt. Take care. Bye."

"Rachel!" Blaine called her down from the stage. "Can I talk to you for a second?" he asked and she went down from the stage.

"What's up?"

"Look," he sighs "I notice that you kept on going over to this song again and again. They're already tired," he pointed the New Directions members "and we have 35 minutes left to use this theater. Come on, let's take a break for awhile." he took her hand to hold it. "Okay." she nodded. "But," she pointed her finger at him, "10 minutes only."

"Deal." he smirked at her. "Let's take a break everyone!" he shouted.

Their 10 minutes break has passed by, they did their performances over and over again, trying to get it perfectly and their time of use of the theater has come to an end. Everyone went home already. Blaine called Cooper to pick them up from the theater and Cooper drove them back to his house. The other members of the New Directions rode at the van of Cooper's friend. When they arrived at Cooper's house. The dinner table was already set, Cooper cooked some foods for them and everyone was excited to eat already as they were kind of hungry from too much rehearsals. Everyone happily ate their meals and after they ate, Mason and Madison (the twins, new members of New Directions) offered to clean the dishes while Jake and Ryder offer to clean the dining area in which Cooper gladly took their offers and he said his goodnight's to them as he said, "I'm gonna call it a night for me. Gotta be early tomorrow for work."

Meanwhile, Blaine and Rachel are walking outside the backyard and they took a seat at the swing, taking a moment to appreciate the night. They look up to the sky to see the stars shining bright.

"You know, I always have a thing for stars." Rachel said, "Of course, I knew that." Blaine chuckled and they fell into silence.

"There's something I need to tell you.." Blaine said and he looked directly at Rachel.

"What is it?" she looks back at him.

"I'm thinking about going back to college."

"Oh, that's wonderful Blaine!" she took his hand and he clasped her hand. "But where?" she asked.

"UCLA. I already filled my application form but I haven't send it yet." he replied. "You should send it! I'm sure you'll get in there." she smiled.

"But what about you?" he asked, "What about me?" she slightly laughed.

"Don't you want to go back to college?"

"I don't know. I mean, what about the glee club?"

"I'm sure they can find a competent replacement." he smiled, "Why don't you go with me in UCLA? Think about it, I convinced you to build the glee club back, look where we are now, Nationals!"

She looks at him and then she looks away, she stood up pacing in front him. "I just- I really don't know Blaine." she stopped and she looks at him again, "I don't have an application form and I think I'm already late to fill it and there's too many papers to fill."

"You're not late," he stood up and he grabs her hands. "I can help you with the papers. We don't have rehearsals tomorrow. We can start filling them now." he smiled.

"Now you have convinced me again Mr. Anderson." she smiled.

"Well, I do have some charms." he laughed, "Now let's go work on your papers." he said walking back inside the house, their hands intertwined.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note: I'm sorry if there are any mistakes. Reviews are well appreciated!**

* * *

It's the day before the Nationals show choir competition and everyone is so pumped. But today for the New Directions, it's their rest day or better to say relaxation day. The rest of the New Directions members were enjoying their day playing some video games at Cooper's living room and some of the others are outside the backyard enjoying the pool, grilling some barbecues with Cooper.

"What a beautiful sunny day to relax." Cooper said as he took a breathe of the fresh air.

"And the barbecues are almost done!" Spencer announced.

Meanwhile, Blaine and Rachel were at the guest room, finishing Rachel's application for UCLA. Both of them working overtime so that they can send their applications together in time.

"Back again to college applications." Rachel said while filling in the papers

"And you're almost done filling them." Blaine said as he peeked out behind Rachel's shoulder.

"Done! Now I'm sleepy." she yawned.

"Knock! Knock!"

"Oh it's Cooper." Blaine looked at the doorway, "Come in Coop."

"Hey! Foods are ready, you go down you guys." Cooper said as he opens the door and Rachel smiled at him and then Blaine says, "We'll be down."

"Okay. We'll be waiting." Cooper winked. "Now, you hungry?" Blaine asked Rachel who was looking at him, "Yes I am." she replied. "I know you're already tired, but later after lunch let's send our applications first and then we're gonna take a rest after that. How's that sound?" he grinned. "I think that's a great idea." she nodded and he smiled at her.

"Now let's go down, they're waiting for us." he grabbed her hand and they walked down going to the backyard.

"They're here! Let's start the party!" Cooper shouted as Blaine and Rachel appeared on the doorway. "Save that party for tomorrow Coop, after we win Nationals!" Blaine said as he puts his arm around Rachel's shoulder and everyone cheered.

The rest of the day was filled with enjoyment. After they had lunch, they played a couple of games. A few hours later, Blaine and Rachel decided to stop playing as they remember that they are going to send their applications for UCLA today.

"Now it's sent." Blaine smiled at Rachel "I hope we'll get accepted in UCLA." she sighs and he puts an arm around her shoulder, "I'm sure we will." he reassures her.

* * *

Today is the day. It's the Nationals show choir competition and everyone is nervous and excited at the same time. Blaine, Rachel and the New Directions were already on the venue, also Cooper who showed his support by driving them off and by staying at the theater to watch their performance.

"Blaine as I do love you and I like hanging out with Rachel and the rest of your glee clubbers, I'm going to watch the competition." Cooper smilingly said while driving them to the theater.

Now the competition is about to start, everyone going to their places. The Throat Explosions was the first one to perform and then they were followed by The Dalton Academy Warblers. As the Warblers started to perform Rachel looked at Blaine. "You missed that blazer don't you?" she asked. "Of course I do, Dalton has been a part of my life, you know." he replied.

When the performance of the Warblers came to an end the New Directions gathered around for some pep talk.

"We're up next guys!" Blaine shouted, "Now listen up everyone, just so you know Rachel and I are very proud to all of you-" Blaine started, "and we are really honored to be with you, each and everyone of you here. So now go grab that Nationals trophy!" Rachel added enthusiastically and everyone cheered.

"Hands everyone."

"AMAZING!" and so the New Directions begun their performance, they started off a smooth performance to a real powerful performance. Blaine and Rachel looking so very proud of them. The performance reminded the two coaches their journey from being students to have a career in New York and being back in Lima, the two of them couldn't be more happier.

"I'm so happy!" Rachel said as she hugs Blaine, eyes were teary. "I'm so happy too." Blaine hugs her back. Blaine looked at his back as he feels another body and another one and another one at the back of Rachel hugging them and he realizes that it was their glee club members. Then their hugs turned into a big group hug. "Okay everyone, let's continue this hugs session later after they announce the winners." Rachel said as they pulled back. "Let's go back there to the stage, seems like the stage crew is calling us already." Blaine said as the stage crew called out the New Directions.

"And now... on second place... The Dalton Academy Warblers!" the host announced and everyone respectively clapped.

"And on first place..."

Rachel who was holding Blaine's hand tighten her grip on his hand..

"The Throat Explosions! and Congratulations to our show choir nationals champions the William McKinley High School, the New Directions!" As the host announced the winner, the confetti were now falling down. Blaine, Rachel and the rest of the members of New Directions were jumping out with joy and now the trophy was now handed to them, the joy they had have increased and you can see the true happiness on their faces.

"So let us make a toast. Congratulations New Directions! National Show Choir Champions!" Blaine exclaimed as he raise his glass. Now they're back at Cooper's house to celebrate their victory. "And to you," Blaine turns to Rachel "it is a pleasure to coach this team with you."

"It is a pleasure to coach them with you too." Rachel smiled and they clinked their glasses. "Let's give now our gift to Cooper?" she whispered and Blaine nodded. "Uhm, Cooper?" Blaine clears his throat. "Rachel and I have something to give to you." Blaine signaled the boys to bring out their surprise. "It's like a thank you gift to you. Thank you for letting us stay here in your home-" Rachel grabs Cooper's hand, "-and most importantly thank you for the support that you gave to us."

"Well it's time for you to change your couch Coop, that couch wasn't that comfortable." Blaine smiled. "Wow, thank you for this guys. I really appreciate it. Crap, I feel like I'm gonna cry." Cooper laughed. "Now, come here everyone. Let's hug it out!"

"I'm gonna miss you guys." Cooper said as they went to a group hug. "Make sure to visit me again, okay?" he said as they pulled away. "Yes we will." Blaine said.

* * *

A few days have passed since Blaine, Rachel and the New Directions kids arrived in Lima, Ohio. As days go on, Blaine and Rachel got their letters from UCLA. They agreed to read it together in Blaine's home. "Come in Rachel." Blaine stepped aside so that Rachel can go in to his home. "Ready to read our letters?" he smirked and she waves her envelope smiling. Both of them opened their letters at the same time and the look in their faces were shocked.

"I got in." Blaine said as he looked up to Rachel who was still staring at her letter. "Rachel?"

"I got in too." she said smiling when she looked to him, "We got in!" she screamed happily and she jumped up to hug Blaine. "I'm so happy. You and me in Los Angeles!" he said as he hugged Rachel back. "Oh my god! I'm so excited! Yay!" Rachel screeched. "Me either! But what about the glee club?" he said as they pulled away and she looked away, pacing, thinking. "I've got an idea. Why don't we call Mr. Schue?"

"I think that's-" Blaine considers for a moment, "-a great idea! Let's call him."

A few minutes later, Blaine and Rachel were already in Breadstix with Will Schuester. The pair invited Mr. Schue for a dinner, since they haven't seen him since they've come back in Lima after Nationals. Mr. Schuester gladly congratulated them to their win at the competitions and he couldn't more proud for them. As another reason to celebrate, Blaine and Rachel announced to Mr. Schue their acceptance in UCLA and again Will congratulated them. "You guys are really succeeding." Will smiled. Turns out, Will Schuester got fired as the coach of Vocal Adrenaline after they lost in Regionals.

"Oh, we're sorry about that Mr. Schue." Blaine said and he looked at Rachel, he nodded at her and she nods back. "Actually Mr. Schue, the reason also why we invited you here tonight. Is that-" Rachel said and she looks back at Blaine, "-there's something we want to ask." Blaine added. "We want you again to be the coach of New Directions Mr. Schue."

"Look guys, I-" Mr. Schuester sighs. "Mr. Schue. Rachel and I are heading now to Los Angeles. These kids needs a great coach and you are that person Mr. Schue." Blaine smiled. "They need you Mr. Schue. Please go back to McKinley." Rachel begged.

"I'd be honor." Will said. "Yay! Thank you Mr. Schue." Blaine and Rachel said as they hugged Will.

* * *

"Hello everyone. It's great to see you all today." Rachel said as she walks in the choir room, she stood in front of the New Direction kids. "Rachel and I, as we stand before you, we have an announcement to make." Blaine said as he stood beside Rachel. "Blaine and I are leaving McKinley."

"What?" everyone gasp, looking shocked. "As you know, Rachel and I sent our applications in UCLA. Yesterday, we got our letters from them and we got in!" Blaine announced. Everyone happily said their congratulations to Blaine and Rachel.

"But what about the glee club?" Mason asked. "Don't worry about it. We found you a new coach." Rachel replied. "Mr. Will Schuester is going back to McKinley and he's going to be your new coach!" Blaine grinned.

"Yes!" everyone shouted and jumped out in their chairs. "Uhm. Ms. Berry and Mr. Anderson, as much as we are happy that Mr. Schue is going to be our new coach. I just wanted to say, thank you for the things you taught us. I- I mean, we are honoured to have you as our coach for awhile." Jane said.

"Aww. Thank you Jane. Thank you too, to all of you guys. You've been really amazing and as also a thank you gift Blaine and I would like to sing something for you all." Rachel said and she signals to Blaine to play the piano.

_These walls and all these picture frames __every name they show these halls I've walked a thousand miles heartbreaks and valentines, friends of mine all know._

Rachel started to sing the beautiful ballad.

_This time no one's gonna say goodbye I keep you in this heart of mine This time I know it's never over _

Blaine joins in and everyone starts to get teary.

_No matter who or what I am I'll carry where we all began This time what we had, I will hold __This time what we had, I will hold __This time what we had, I will hold Forever_

As Blaine and Rachel hold out the last note, everyone clapped and stood up to give the pair a group hug. "Thanks guys." Blaine said as they were hugging each other and Rachel wiped a tear on her face.

And so, Blaine and Rachel's journey begins anew...

* * *

**The end. That was it. Thank you to everyone who have read my story. To the reviews, follow and faves, thank you so much everyone! I'm not sure if I'm going to make a sequel of this or I'm going to write a new story. Anyway, thank you! **

**Note: I do not own the characters and the song. To those who didn't knew, the song in this chapter is called "This Time" it is sung by Lea Michele and written by Darren Criss. The song will be featured in the finale episode of Glee. **


End file.
